


Wizards Don't Wear Bolo Ties

by doubleactionstrike



Category: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleactionstrike/pseuds/doubleactionstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolos are for cowboys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards Don't Wear Bolo Ties

“Oh, come _on_ -“ Yakumo frantically tore open each dresser drawer, growing more despaired by the minute. “Where are my ties?”

Missing a tie wasn’t worth showing up late for breakfast, but still. Yakumo took style very seriously. Showing up half-dressed, in his opinion, was practically like showing up naked.

Annoyed, Yakumo slammed the drawers shut again and stalked across the room. If this was someone’s idea of a prank it wasn’t very funny. From the closet he grabbed a coat, shrugged it on, and quickly slipped on his shoes before striding towards the door. In his haste he almost missed the small package waiting on top of the dresser.

It looked like it could be a birthday gift, if were actually his birthday.

He paused by the door, confused by the mysterious package’s presence, then picked it up. There was no way it was from Takaharu- it was wrapped too neatly. He doubted it was from the kids, either. Nagi and Fuuka liked Yakumo as a cousin but not so much as a tutor, and they rarely went to bed without an argument about grades. It was unlikely that they pooled their money for a gift for Yakkun “just because”.

Kasumi, then? No, Yakumo thought while turning it over in his hands. The wrapping paper was pastel blue with little pictures of frogs. It had a bow. It was cute but not really his style, and Kasumi knew him better than that.

Well, he might as well open it now if he was going to be late either way. Yakumo carefully peeled off the tape. First he removed the bow and then tried to unwrap the paper without ripping any. He lay the paper and ribbon aside before taking the lid off of the package.

 “… I am _not_ wearing this!”

\--

Kinji. Of _course_ it was Kinji. He was going to kill Kinji, even if it meant giving up his chance to be the Last Ninja.

Kasumi was the only one already at the table when Yakumo slid open the door to the main room. He was still crushing the box in his hand- he hid it behind his back before she noticed.

“Good morning,” Kasumi said. She slid a cup across the table towards him. “Tea?”

“Have you seen Kinji today?” he interrupted.  “I’m going to kill him.”

She understood. “Try the kitchen.”

\--

Kinji was wearing that ridiculous apron again. Where did he even get it? Why did he insist on wearing it? Maybe that was just what people did in America.

“Good morning, young master!” Kinji smiled brightly when he noticed Yakumo in the doorway. “Can I get you something for breakfast?”

Yakumo scowled.

“Did you do this?” he demanded, crossing the kitchen to where Kinji was. He slapped the box on the counter in front of him.

“Yes?” Kinji answered. “What’s the matter, wrong color?”

“I don’t wear _bow_ ties!” Yakumo said. He picked up the offending object and shoved it at Kinji. “What did you do with my other ties?”

Kinji pushed the bow tie back at Yakumo. “Well, Bolos are for cowboys. Since you don’t like my Western look I figured I’d do you a favor and take them off yer hands. Those things ain’t really yer style! Didja even try this one on?”

Yakumo faltered. So it wasn’t a prank, even if it was an ugly fucking tie. Kinji was just being… nice.

“… Can you ask before going through my stuff, though?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I thought it would be better as a surprise.” Kinji motioned for Yakumo to step closer. “Let me show ya how to tie it!”

When Yakumo stood stiff and didn’t move Kinji stepped forward instead. Yakumo held still, tense, as Kinji undid the bow and slipped the ribbon around his neck.

Here Kinji stooped a little to get at Yakumo’s eye-level. He worked quickly. The bow was tied back in just a few movements, with his tongue stuck out in concentration the whole time. Yakumo couldn’t help a huff of laughter; he was practically pressed into Kinji’s chest.

“Ta-da!” Kinji stepped back. “Nice, right?”

“Yeah.” Yakumo gloomily picked at the white-and-navy polka dot tie. Gift or not, he would wear it just for today then “accidentally” lose it forever.

“I thought a gift would cheer you up,” Kinji said happily, “since you’re so stressed about yer magic and all.”

“I’m _not_ \- Now hold on-”

“It’s okay to be worried sometimes,” Kinji said as he walked Yakumo towards the door. “I’m making breakfast today, so go wait with the young lady.”

\--

“Nice tie.” Kasumi smirked as her cousin sat next to her. “Trying a new look?”

“Don’t ask,” Yakumo groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation about Cloud's choice in ties. Really, dude??


End file.
